Γίλγαμος \Ωρύγεια
Γίλγαμος Gilgamesh, Γιλγκαμές, Γκιλγκαμές, Γκιλγαμές της Σουμερίας ]] Βασιλέας της Ωρυγείας (Uruk), πόλης της Σουμερίας (Sumer). Ο μεγαλύτερος ήρωας της Παγκόσμιας Προϊστορίας. Χαρακτηριστικά και Καταγωγή Θεωρούταν ότι ήταν κατά τα δύο τρίτα ήταν θεϊκός και κατά το ένα τρίτο θνητός. Χαρακτηριζόταν από απαράμιλλο κάλλος, θάρρος και σοφία. Ο Σουμεριακός βασιλικός κατάλογος αναφέρει ότι ο πατέρας του ήταν νομάδας, ενώ ο μύθος ότι είναι ο γιος της θεάς Νινσούν και ενός ιερέα της Κυλλάβειας (Kullaba). Η αποτίναξη της επικυριαρχίας της Κίσειας Όταν ανήλθε στον θρόνο, η Ωρύγεια(Uruk) πιθανότατα ήταν υπό την κυριαρχία της Κίσειας (Kish). Η άρνηση του Γίλγαμου να δεχθεί αυτήν την υποτέλεια, παρά την αντίθετη γνώμη των ευγενών της πόλης, προκάλεσε την επέμβαση του Άγγη (Agga), βασιλέα της Κίσειας που πολιόρκησε την πόλη. Η πολιορκία απέτυχε και ο Γίλγαμος απέκτησε μεγάλο κύρος μεταξύ των Σουμεριακών πόλεων. Γρήγορα η ηγεμονία της Κίσειας κατέρρευσε και η Ωρύγεια απέκτησε τον έλεγχο της Σουμερίας. Επιπλέον, ο Γίλγαμος ενίσχυσε τα τείχη της Ωρυγείας (Uruk), όπου η ιστορία του Γίλγαμου χαράχθηκε σε πέτρινες πινακίδες. Η άφιξη του Έγκινδου στην Ωρύγεια Τόσο λαμπρή ήταν η δόξα του Γίλγαμου που κανένας άνδρας δεν μπορούσε να αναμετρηθεί μαζί του. Η Αρούρου, η θεά της δημιουργίας, δημιούργησε τον Έγκινδο (Enkidu), τον πολεμιστή. Αυτός κατοικούσε στο δάσος (πιθανότατα στην Ζαγραία Οροσειρά) και το σώμα του ήταν τριχωτό όπως των ζώων, συναναστρεφόταν ζώα και αγνοούσε την ύπαρξη του ανθρώπινου γένους. Μια ιέρεια από τον ναό της Ινάννας, της θεάς του Έρωτα, τον αποπλάνησε και από τότε ο Έγκινδος έχασε την αγνότητά του και δεν μπορούσε να κατοικεί πλέον στο δάσος. Έτσι η ιέρεια τον πήρε μαζί της στην Ωρύγεια, όπου συναντήθηκε με τον μεγάλο Γίλγαμο. Η συνάντησή τους ήταν άγρια. Μετά από τιτάνια πάλη, ο αγώνας τους έληξε αμφίρροπος. Όμως, μέσα από την πάλη τους γεννήθηκε μια μεγάλη φιλία. Ίσως η σύγκρουση αυτή να απηχεί ιστορικά τον αγώνα του βασιλέα Γίλγαμου να υποτάξει ορεινές περιοχές του Ζάγρου από όπου οι φυλές αυτές πραγματοποιούσαν συχνές επιδρομές στην Μεσοποταμία. Στην συνέχεια, αφού αυτό έγινε εφικτό, θα στρατολογήθηκαν αρκετοί ορεσίβειοι που απετέλεσαν τμήμα του στρατού της Ωρύγειας, καθώς ο Γίλγαμος σχεδίαζε μεγάλες εκστρατείες εκτός Μεσοποταμίας. Η ηγεσία του στρατιωτικού αυτού τμήματος ανατέθηκε προφανώς στον Έγκινδο. (Κάτι αντίστοιχο έγινε άλλωστε πολλές φορές μεταγενέστερα όπως π.χ. όταν Φίλιππος και Μέγας Αλέξανδρος συμπεριέλαβαν στην εκστρατεία τους υποτεταγμένους Θράκες και Ιλλυριούς). Η εκστρατεία στην Συρία Ο μεγαλύτερος, και περισσότερο θρυλικός, άθλος του Γίλγαμου είναι η εκστρατεία στην Συρία όπου αντιμετωπίζει, μαζί με τον Έγκινδο, τον Χουβάβη (Humbaba, Huwawa), ένα αήττητο δύσμορφο τέρας που κατοικεί και ελέγχει το όρος Λίβανος. Πιθανότατα, πρόκειται περί της μυθολογικής μετεξέλιξης της Συριακής πόλης Χάλπας (σημερινό Χαλέπιο). Μετά από σκληρότατη πάλη και την βοήθεια του θεού Σαμάσιδα οι δύο ήρωες καταφέρνουν να το εξοντώσουν. Προφανώς, ο μύθος αυτός απηχεί τις πρώτες μετα-κατακλυσμιαίες επιχειρήσεις των Σουμερίων της Ωρύγειας στην πλούσια Συρία, καθώς το κράτος της πόλης Χάλπα, (Halpa), μάλλον, φορολογούσε άγρια τους Σουμέριους εμπόρους που μετέβαιναν εκεί (κυρίως, ακολουθώντας τον ποταμό Ευφράτη). (Φαίνεται ότι οι λέξεις Halpa και Huwawa προέρχονται από την ίδια ρίζα). Η εκστρατεία αυτή είναι η πρώτη γνωστή Σουμεριακή επιχείρηση στην Συρία, που αναφέρεται στις πηγές, και προφανώς η εκτέλεσή της απετέλεσε για την εποχή της άθλο ανάλογο με εκείνον της εκστρατείας του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, στην Ελληνιστική Εποχή. Οι δύο ήρωες επέστρεψαν θριαμβευτές στην Ωρύγεια όπου μετέφεραν και φορτία πολύτιμης ξυλείας από κέδρους του όρους Λιβάνου. Ωστόσο οι Σουμέριοι θεοί δεν ήταν όλοι ευχαριστημένοι από το νικηφόρο αποτέλεσμα της εκστρατείας. Η εξόντωση του Ταύρου του Ουρανού Η Ινάννα, η Σουμέρια Αφροδίτη, ερωτεύθηκε τον Γίλγαμο. Όμως ο ήρωας την απέκρουσε. Ο πόθος της Ινάννας μετατράπηκε σε μίσος. Αποτάνθηκε στον Άνο, τον πατέρα της και ζήτησε να πάρει τον Ταύρο του Ουρανού, το ιερό τέρας των θεών, που το οδήγησε στην Ωρύγεια. Ο Ταύρος προσγειώθηκε δίπλα στον ποταμό. Σκότωσε τριακόσιους νέους της Ωρυγείας. Οι δύο ήρωες έπρεπε να επέμβουν. Ο Έγκινδος άρπαξε τον Ταύρο από τα κέρατα. Ο Γίλγαμος βύθισε το ξίφος του στο λαιμό του Ταύρου, τον έσφαξε και πρόσφερε την καρδιά του στον Σαμάσιδα (Samash), τον θεό του Ήλιου. Πιθανότατα, το μυθικό αυτό περιστατικό απηχεί εξέγερση των Σουμεριακών πόλεων που θα υφίσταντο βαρεία φορολογία από την άρχουσα τάξη της Ωρύγειας (που θα προσπαθούσε επιπλέον να καλύψει τα μεγάλα έξοδα της Συριακής εκστρατείας). Η σκληρή καταστολή της από το στρατιωτικό σώμα του Έγκινδου υποτίθεται ότι θα επέσυρε το θεϊκό μένος. Ο θάνατος του Έγκινδου Καθώς πέθαινε ο Ταύρος, η Ινάννα καταράσθηκε τους δύο ήρωες. Την άλλη ημέρα ο Έγκινδος είπε στον Γίλγαμο: «Απόψε είδα ένα όνειρο. Είδα τους θεούς να συσκέπτονται. Εκεί ήταν Άνος, θεός του Ουρανού, ο Σάμασις, θεός του Ηλίου, ο Ένλιλος, θεός του Ανέμου, και ο Έγκις ο θεός του Ύδατος. '' ''Ο Άνος ανέφερε πως, επειδή σκοτώσαμε τον Ταύρο του Ουρανού, ένας από εμάς πρέπει να πεθάνει. Ο Άνος, ο Ένλιλος και ο Έος πρότειναν εμένα. Ο Σάμασις προσπάθησε να με σώσει, αλλά ήταν ένας εναντίον τριών. Επομένως πρέπει να πεθάνω». Την ίδια μέρα ο Έγκινδος ασθένησε βαρέως. Μετά από δεκατρείς ημέρες ξεψύχησε. Η αναζήτηση της Αθανασίας Θρηνώντας για τον φίλο του, ο Γίλγαμος αντιλήφθηκε ότι και οι ήρωες πεθαίνουν. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που τον συγκλόνησε. Μέχρι τότε δεν είχε συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ήταν και αυτός ένας θνητός. :«Γιατί πρέπει να πεθαίνουμε;» αναρωτήθηκε. '' :"Οι θεοί ζουν αιώνια, αλλά η ζωή των θνητών κρατά όσο μια ανάσα". '' Έτσι, αποφάσισε να βρεί τον πρόγονό μου, τον Ατράχαση ή Ωτοναπίστη (Utnapishtim)(ετυμολογικά το όνομα του σημαίνει αυτός που βρήκε τη ζωή), που οι θεοί έσωσαν από τον Κατακλυσμό και του χάρισαν αθανασία, ώστε να μάθει το μυστικό της θεοποίησης. Η αρχή της Μεγάλης Αναζήτησης Ο Γίλγαμος άρχισε την μεγάλη αναζήτηση ανάλογη με αυτήν των Ιπποτών του βασιλέα Αρθούρου για το Graal. Διάβηκε πεδιάδες και οροσειρές ώσπου έφθασε στις δίδυμες κορυφές του Μάσου, που φρουρούν τον Ήλιο στην ανατολή και τη δύση του. Στην πύλη του Μάσου, στέκονταν οι τρομεροί Σκορπιοί, μισοί άνθρωποι και μισοί δράκοι, που το βλέμμα τους σκοτώνει. Όμως, ο Γιλιγάμης ήταν κατά τα δύο τρίτα θεός. - «Γιατί ήρθες σε αυτό το απαγορευμένο μέρος;» τον ερώτησαν - «Ζητώ τον πρόγονό μου, τον Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim)», τους αποκρίθηκε. «Θέλω να τον ερωτήσω μερικά πράγματα για τη ζωή και το θάνατο». - «Κανένας άνθρωπος, δεν έχει διαβεί αυτό το δρόμο», του είπαν. «Είναι ο δρόμος του Απόλυτου Σκότους.» - «Εγώ, όμως, δεν είμαι απλός άνθρωπος. Είμαι ο Γίλγαμος και πρέπει να περάσω», απάντησε ο Γίλγαμος. Το ταξίδιο στην Νότια Θάλασσα (Περσικός Κόλπος) Οι Σκορπιοί άνοιξαν την πύλη. Ο Γίλγαμος βρέθηκε μέσα στο βαθύ σκότος. Συνέχισε να βαδίζει, ενώ έξω ο Ήλιος ανέτειλλε και έδυε. Ώσπου, επιτέλους, ο Γίλγαμος βγήκε στο φως, στον κήπο του Ήλιου. Εκεί, στην άκρη μιας Πικρής Θάλασσας, συνάντησε τη θεά της Σοφίας, τη Σιντούρι. Αυτή του είπε: - «Είσαι κουρασμένος και στην καρδιά σου έχεις την απόγνωση. Όμως, μάθε ότι ποτέ δεν θα βρεις την Αθανασία». Αποφασιστικά, ο Γίλγαμος της απάντησε: - «Θα συναντήσω τον Ωτοναπίστη (Utnapishtim) και ας είμαι κουρασμένος» - «Κανείς θνητός δεν έχει διαβεί αυτή τη Θάλασσα του Θανάτου», είπε η Σιντούρι. - «Μόνον ο Σάμασις, ο θεός Ήλιος μπορεί να διαβεί τον ωκεανό. Μην προσπαθείς. Γύρισε στην οικία σου. » Και καθώς ο Γίλγαμος δεν πειθόταν του είπε: - «Θα σου δώσω την σοφότερη συμβουλή. 'Φάε, πιες, γλέντησε'. Ο άνθρωπος πεθαίνει μεν, αλλά όσο ζει η ζωή είναι γλυκιά». Αλλά ο Γίλγαμος επέμενε. - «Πήγαινε τότε στο δάσος», είπε η Σιντούρι, «και βρες τον Ουρσάναβη, το βαρκάρη, που θα σε περάσει από την άλλη πλευρά της θάλασσας, στον Ωτοναπίστη (Utnapishtim). Αλλά μην αγγίξεις τα ύδατα του θανάτου». Η συνάντηση με τον Ατράχαση στην Τύλο Επιτέλους, ο Γίλγαμος έφθασε στην νήσο του Ωτοναπίστη (Utnapishtim), του προγόνου του. - «Είμαι ο Γίλγαμος, ο βασιλέας της Ωρύγειας», του είπε. «Έρχομαι από μακρυά, διαπέρασα το "Απόλυτο Σκότος" και διάβηκα το "Πικρή Θάλασσα" και ήλθα εδώ για να σε ερωτήσω γιατί πεθαίνουν οι άνθρωποι. Ο Έγκινδος, ο φίλος μου, είναι νεκρός και εμένα με έχει κυριεύσει ο φόβος του θανάτου. Μήπως πρέπει να τον συναντήσω στην "Οικία της Σκόνης"; Όμως, κάποτε, ήσουν και εσύ θνητός όπως εγώ. Πες μου την ιστορία σου, Πρόγονέ μου». - «Ό,τι αναπτύσσεται αποθνήσκει», απάντησε ψυχρά ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim). «Όλοι πεθαίνουν, και ο σοφός και ο μωρός. Ο Θάνατος είναι όπως ο Ύπνος, έρχεται σε όλους. Οι θεοί δίνουν τις ημέρες της ζωής και τις ημέρες του θανάτου. Όμως, αφού το ζητάς θα σου πω την ιστορία μου.» Η διήγηση του Κατακλυσμού Έτσι ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim) άρχισε να αφηγείται την ιστορία. "Κάποτε κατοικούσα στην πόλη Συροππάγεια, στην Σουμερία, στις όχθες του ποταμού Ευφράτη και ήμουν πιστός υπηρέτης του σοφού θεού Έγκιδα. Κάποια στιγμή αυτός με ειδοποίησε να κατασκευάσω ένα πλοίο επειδή οι θεοί, αγανάκτησαν από την απληστία και τις φιλονικίες των ανθρώπων και αποφάσισαν να πνίξουν την Οικουμένη. Έξι ημέρες και έξι νύκτες λυσσομανούσε η καταιγίδα. Άγριος άνεμος και βροχή έπνιξαν τον Κόσμο. Εγώ, άγρυπνος, οδηγούσα συνέχεια το πλοίο. Την έβδομη μέρα η καταιγίδα σταμάτησε. Τελικά, το πλοίο προσάραξε στην κορυφή του όρους Νισίρ. Θέλησα να διαπιστώσω αν η στάθμη της θάλασσας έπεσε αρκετά και έτσι ελευθέρωσα πρώτα μία περιστερά, μετά μία χελιδόνα και μετά ένα κόρακα. Η περιστερά και η χελιδόνα επέστρεψαν, όχι όμως και ο κόρακας. Αυτό ήταν σημείο ότι κάπου είχε συναντήσει ξηρά. Γεμάτος από χαρά προσέφερα θυσία στους θεούς. Όμως, μόλις, ο πανίσχυρος θεός Ένλιλος οσμίσθηκε τον ευωδιαστό καπνό της θυσίας μου, θύμωσε πολύ. - "Μήπως επιβίωσαν μερικοί από αυτούς τους ενοχλητικούς θνητούς; Έπρεπε να είχαν πεθάνει όλοι. Άρα, κάποιος θεός θα τους προειδοποίησε!" Τότε ο σοφός Έγκις απάντησε: - Η πλημμύρα ήταν μια πολύ σκληρή τιμωρία για όλο το ανθρώπινο γένος. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος, τουλάχιστον, δεν έπρεπε να πεθάνει. Κατάφερε να παραμείνει άγρυπνος έξι ημέρες και έξι νύκτες. Επιπλέον, δεν τον προειδοποίησα εγώ. Το είδε στο όνειρό του". Με αυτόν το λόγο, η οργή του Ένλιλου κατέπεσε. Έπιασε τη χείρα μου και ταυτόχρονα οδήγησε, στο πλευρό μου, τη σύζυγό μου. Γονατίσαμε και αυτός μας άγγιξε στο μέτωπο. - "Μέχρι τώρα ο Ουτναπιστίμ ήταν θνητός. Στο εξής όμως, αυτός και η σύζυγός του θα είναι αθάνατοι όπως οι θεοί." είπε. Έτσι απέκτησα την αθανασία μου είπε ολοκληρώνοντας". Η αποτυχία του Γίλγαμου Ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim) αφού τέλειωσε την διήγησή του έριξε μια διαπεραστική ματιά στον Γίλγαμο. - «Και τώρα εσύ, ώ Γίλγαμε, πώς θα πείσεις τους θεούς να σου χαρίσουν την αθανασία; Μπορείς να νικήσεις τον Ύπνο, όπως έκανα τότε εγώ?» - ''«Ναί, μπορώ» είπε αποφασιστικά, ο Γίλγαμος - «Αφού το πιστεύεις, και νομίζεις ότι έχεις τόσο δυνατή θέληση ας εκτελέσουμε την δοκιμασία. Για να νικήσεις τον Ύπνο πρέπει να παραμείνεις άγρυπνος έξι ημέρες κι έξι νύκτες». Αμέσως, ο Ύπνος τύλιξε τον Γίλγαμο όπως η ομίχλη. Αυτός δεν μπόρεσε να αντιδράσει ούτε για ένα λεπτό. Κοιμήθηκε έξι ημέρες και έξι νύκτες. Κάθε ημέρα η σύζυγος του Ωτοναπίστη (Utnapishtim) τοποθετούσε έναν αχνιστό άρτο δίπλα του. Τελικά ο Γίλγαμος αφυπνίσθηκε. Συναισθανόμενος, από το βλέμμα του άλλου, ότι απέτυχε στην δοκιμασία αποφάσισε να αντιδράσει. - «Μόνο ένα λεπτό με πήρε ο Ύπνος», είπε δικαιολογούμενος. «Ψεύδος», αναφώνησε εκνευρισμένος ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim). «Κοίταξε αυτούς τους άρτους δίπλα σου. Ο σημερινός είναι αχνιστός, αλλά οι άλλοι έξι είναι ξηροί. Αυτή είναι η απόδειξη» Ο Γίλγαμος απελπίσθηκε. - «Άρα, δεν μπορώ να αποκτήσω την αθανασία», μονολόγησε. «Αφού ο Ύπνος με νίκησε τόσο εύκολα άρα το ίδιο θα κάνει και ο Θάνατος ...». «Όπως κατάλαβες, δεν κέρδισες τίποτα με το ταξίδιο σου ως εδώ», απάντησε ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim). «Και τώρα φύγε». Το Ρόδο της Αιώνιας Νεότητας Ο Γίλγαμος ένοιωσε την απελπισία να τον πλημμυρίζει. Τότε, η σύζυγος του Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim) τον λυπήθηκε. - «Είναι κρίμα» είπε στον σύζυγό της «Ο άνθρωπος αυτός έκανε ένα πολύ δύσκολο ταξίδιο για να έλθει ως εδώ. Δώσε του μία τελευταία ευκαιρία». Ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim) αναγκάσθηκε να υποχωρήσει. - «Εντάξει» του είπε. «Θα σου δώσω την ύστατη δυνατότητα να λάβεις αυτό που ζητάς». :«Άκουσε, λοιπόν. Στην αντίπερα ακτή της "Θάλασσας του Θανάτου" φυτρώνει ένα φυτό με μυτερούς άκανθες όμοιο με ρόδο. Όποιος το φάει, αποκτά τη Αιώνια Νεότητα». Ο Γίλγαμος ένοιωσε την ευτυχία να τον πλημμυρίζει από άκρου εις άκρο. Έφυγε από την νήσο και άρχισε την νέα αναζήτηση για το "Ρόδο της Νεότητας". Τελικά, το ανακάλυψε στο βυθό ενός κόλπου. Το έκοψε και το ανέβασε στη επιφάνεια. Το ονόμασε Η αναγέννηση του Γέροντα. Φοβούμενος, όμως, μήπως ο Ωτοναπίστης (Utnapishtim) τον εξαπάτησε δίνοντάς του το "Ρόδο του Θανάτου" αντί για το "Ρόδο της Νεότητας" αποφάσισε να το μεταφέρει στην Ωρύγεια (Uruk), αποφασισμένος να το δοκιμάσει πρώτα στους γέροντες της πόλης και μετά στον εαυτό του. Έτσι, το τοποθέτησε στο σακίδιο του και εκκίνησε γαι το ταξίδιο της επιστροφής. Αυτή η δυσπιστία του όμως θα ήταν και το μεγάλο του σφάλμα. Καθώς στον μακρό δρόμο της επιστροφής σταμάτησε σε μία λίμνη για να πλυθεί, ένας όφις εισήλθε στο σακκίδιο και έφαγε όλο το απόθεμα του πολύτιμου ρόδου. Από τότε οι όφεις απεκδύονται το δέρμα τους και ανανεώνονται. Και, η ανθρωπότητα δεν ξαναβρήκε ποτέ το Ρόδο της Αιώνιας Νεότητας. Ιστογραφία *http://users.otenet.gr/~anima01/myths1.htm Βιβλιογραφία *George, Andrew 1999, The Epic of Gilgamesh: the Babylonian Epic Poem and Other Texts in Akkadian and Sumerian, Harmondsworth: Allen Lane The Penguin Press, 1999 (published in Penguin Classics 2000, reprinted with minor revisions, 2003. ISBN 0-14-044919-1 *George, Andrew, The Babylonian Gilgamesh Epic - Introduction, Critical Edition and Cuneiform Texts, Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2 volumes, 2003. Αρχαία Βιβλιογραφία *http://www.wsu.edu/~dee/MESO/GILG.HTM *The Epic of Gilgamesh: A Spiritual Biography *Sumerian texts: ETCSL **Gilgamesh and Huwawa, version A - (the adventure of the cedar forest) **Gilgamesh and Huwawa, version B **Gilgamesh and the Bull of Heaven **Gilgamesh and Aga **Gilgamesh, Enkidu and the nether world **The death of Gilgamesh *Comparison of The Epic of Gilgamesh to the Genesis flood *''The Electronic Text Corpus of Sumerian Literature'' (http://www-etcsl.orient.ox.ac.uk/), Oxford 1998-. Translations for several legends of Gilgamesh in the Sumerian language have been written by: *Black, J.A., *Cunningham, G., *Fluckiger-Hawker, E, *Stephen Mitchell **Stripped Books: Stephen Mitchell on Gilgamesh - a comic-book adaptation of a talk by Stephen Mitchell about the epic poem. **Mitchell's translation was also adapted as a radio play for Radio 3 by Jeremy Howe, first broadcast on Sunday 11 June 2006 from 19:30-21:30 http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio3/dramaon3/pip/gci75/ *Robson, E., *Zólyomi, G., Category: Ηγεμόνες Ωρύγειας Category: Ημίθεοι Σουμερίας